Brothers
by redmoon3
Summary: Giotto and Tsuna are brothers. This is basically about them and how they interact with each other. They are kind of one-shots; some are stand alone, and some might become arks. Depending on how I feel about them. I hope you like them :'D
1. Babysitting

**Author's Note:** Well, since this is the first chapter I just hope you enjoy it. I wrote this at like 12 in the morning so I am actually not sure how good this turned out xD.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

**Warning:** Mm. None really... Except that my grammar stinks ^^;

"blahblah"-Talking

blahblah-Thoughts

**Side Note:** Umm. For those reading my other story Memorable Meeting I will be updating that as soon as I can. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it D:

**Another Note:** I am actually not sure when I will get a chance to update either this story or the story I mentioned before because I am starting school in like 2 days. With work and school it might take a while D':

* * *

5 year old Tsuna sat on Giotto's bed waiting for his big brother to finish his homework so that they could play.

"Are you almost done Giotto-Nii?" He asked cutely, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

Giotto paused for a moment and looked over at his baby brother. He smiled at Tsuna and nodded slightly "Almost Tsuna." He started softly, "Just a little bit more and I'll be done." He finished, and turned back to continue his work.

Tsuna sighed and waited boredly for him to finish. After another 15 minutes passed Tsuna, already impatient, carefully slid off the bed and landed on his feet on the wood floor. Hearing the soft thump and the footsteps of little feet on the floor Giotto turned to see Tsuna walking towards the door.

Standing on the tips of his toes he stretched his arm as far as he could to turn the doorknob. "What are you doing Tsuna?" He heard his brother ask, sounding amused.

"I'm going to go play." He replied, without turning to look at Giotto.

Giotto chuckled lightly; amused as he watched his brothers continued attempts to try and reach the doorknob. Standing up he stretched his arms and back. Having been doing homework for a while he was glad for a break. Walking to Tsuna's side he gently picked him up and opened the door. Tsuna looked up at Giotto hopefully "All done?" He asked. He really wanted to play with his big brother.

Since his brother was in high school and had so many friends he wasn't home as much. It was rare for them to be able to spend time together. Before, they used to play all the time, but now they didn't. Giotto knowing this decided to take a longer break from his work than he planned.

Giotto smiled gently "All done." He confirmed. "What do you want to play?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Tsuna always only wanted to play one game when they played together.

"Tag!" He said happily.

"Alright." Giotto agreed softly.

"You're it!" Tsuna exclaimed happily. Still in his brother's arms he wiggled and squirmed trying to get out of them. Nervous about accidentally dropping Tsuna from all the squirming he leaned down to place him on the ground.

The moment his little feet touched the ground Tsuna took off giggling, leaving his brother to chase after him. Giotto being older, and much faster then Tsuna had to slow his pace greatly so as not to catch his brother so quickly, not that Tsuna made it easy to catch him. He weaved around trees, hid behind them, and just ran all over the place actually making Giotto sweat a little.

Finally when his baby brother was right in front of him he lunged slightly, picked him up, and rolled on the floor a little. Tsuna giggled once they had stopped rolling on the grass. Lying on Giotto's stomach he rested his head on his chest to relax.

Smiling, Giotto sat up and carefully stood up with Tsuna in his arms. He felt Tsuna wrap his small arms around his neck and lay his head on his shoulder. With a soft sigh Tsuna closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

That was one reason Giotto loved to play tag with his brother, it tired him out. The main reason he played it though was because it made Tsuna happy, and he loved seeing his brother happy; it made him feel like he really was a good big brother.

Opening the front door he carried his brother in. Closing the door he walked towards the staircase and made his way up. Going straight to his room Giotto placed Tsuna onto the bed and covered him up. He smiled when Tsuna curled up under the blankets.

Walking over to his desk he sat down and started where he left off on his homework. 15 minutes passed and Giotto finally had his homework finished. Glad to have that out of the way he went towards the door and opened it slowly, not wanting to wake Tsuna up.

Going downstairs he walked straight to the kitchen to make himself and Tsuna something to eat for Diner. (AN: I dunno what to have them eat so you can just make him make whatever you like. xD)

Once that was all done with he went into the living to watch some tv. Sitting on the couch he was about to turn the tv on when he heard soft whimpering and sniffling coming from upstairs. Jumping to his feet he ran upstairs, scared that something might have happened to Tsuna.

Running into his room he saw that Tsuna was still asleep, but he was crying in his sleep. Going over to the bed he sat down on it and gently shook him. "Tsuna… Tsuna." He murmured softly, but loud enough for Tsuna to hear his voice clearly.

Waking up with a start Tsuna looked at Giotto "Big brother?" He asked confused, and started wiping his eyes.

Staring at Tsuna worriedly Giotto asked, "Why are you crying Tsuna?"

Looking at Giotto Tsuna blinked "I… I don't know." He answered uncertainly.

Frowning Giotto touched Tsuna's forehead just to make sure he wasn't unwell or something of that nature. Not feeling a fever or anything he picked Tsuna up and carried him out.

"Are you hungry?" Giotto asked.

"Uh-huh." Tsuna murmured drowsily burying his face in Giotto's neck.

Sitting down they had a nice dinner. Tsuna apparently had a lot to say and Giotto listened absently to everything his brother said.

Once Giotto, with a little help from Tsuna, cleaned up they both walked over towards the living room and sat on the couch. Sitting on the couch Giotto picked up Tsuna and sat him beside him. Instead of staying where he was placed Tsuna climbed up on Giotto's lap.

Sighing, Giotto didn't bother trying to move him knowing he would be stubborn about it. When they were both comfortable they sat in silence just watching tv and enjoying each others company.

Having been woken up before he was ready to be up Tsuna's eyes started to close and his head started to loll forward, but when it did he lifted it and sat up straight. Seeing this Giotto smiled softly moved him so that he was resting more again his chest so if he fell asleep his head wouldn't loll forward.

A few hours passed with them just like that. Then the sound of the front door opening alerted Giotto's to someone's arrival and he turned to look at who it was.

Their mother and father came into view and their mother spoke softly when she saw Tsuna asleep "How did everything go?" She asked.

"Everything went well." He replied.

"Alright. If you like I will take him up." She suggested, starting to walk towards them.

Giotto stood up and held Tsuna in his arms. He carefully passed him to Nana and kissed her on the cheek "I'm going to sleep." He said softly, suddenly feeling exhausted. She nodded, and with that he walked up to his room. Getting ready for bed as he heard Nana in the next room putting Tsuna to bed in his room.

Climbing into bed he was almost asleep when his door opened. He opened his eyes when he felt his bed sink slightly, indicating someone sitting on it. Seeing Nana he smiled "Something wrong?" He asked.

Nana shook her head smiling. Leaning down she placed a light kiss to his head "Thanks for baby-sitting, Giotto." She said gratefully. "I know you had other plans."

Shrugging, Giotto looked at Nana "I didn't mind. He's my baby brother, after all." He replied.

Smiling gently Nana cupped his cheek slightly "You're such a good son, Giotto." She said lovingly.

"Not really." He said, slightly embarrassed at the praise.

Seeing how she had affected him Nana giggled softly, and decided to leave him for the night "Good night." Nana said, standing up.

"Good night."Giotto replied.

When Nana walked out Giotto started drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it ^_^


	2. Nervous

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. I also wrote this chapter at like 12 in the morning. Wow I have written both chapters at 12 in the morning xD.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

**Warning:** Mm. None really... Except that my grammar stinks ^^;

"blahblah"-Talking

_blahblah_-Thoughts

**Side Note:** Umm. For those reading my other story Memorable Meeting I will be updating that as soon as I can.

**Another Note:** I am not sure when I will get a chance to update either this story or the story I mentioned before since I already started school. I also have work so it might take a while to update.

* * *

Walking out of his room in the middle of the night Giotto yawned absently as he headed towards the bathroom. Going in, he did his business then came out. He started walking towards his room when out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a little bit of light coming from Tsuna's room.

It wasn't uncommon to see the light on in Tsuna's room. Lately he had been having some nightmares. It worried Giotto and their parent's that Tsuna never seemed to remember what they were about.

Since he always checked on his baby brother to make sure he was alright he walked towards the room and opened the door. He was expecting to see his brother asleep, but was instead met with him sitting up in his bed looking worried.

Curious and a little worried himself Giotto walked into the room and called out Tsuna's name softly, so as not to wake up their parents.

"Tsuna?" He questioned.

Tsuna, not having noticed his brother, flinched slightly at the sudden sound of his voice. Turning, he blinked and turned to look at Giotto.

"Giotto-Nii?" He questioned "What re you doing here?" He asked.

Smiling, Giotto walked towards Tsuna's bed and sat down on the edge "I just came to check up on you." He responded.

"Oh."Tsuna murmured softly.

"What are you doing up, Tsu-kun?" He asked, using his nickname.

Shrugging, Tsuna lied down in his bed and just stared up at the ceiling. Frowning Giotto lied down so that he was half lying on Tsuna. He was careful not to put too much of his weight on him.

Struggling Tsuna tried to push to push his big brother off him. Unable to get his brother off him Tsuna whined softly "Gio-Nii, get off!"

"Tell me what's wrong and I will."Giotto bargained.

Tsuna sighed unhappily and stopped trying to push his brother off. Instead he nervously started playing with Giotto's hair to release some of his nerves.

Tsuna stayed quiet, and Giotto didn't push him anymore, knowing that he would respond when he wanted to. After a few more minutes he finally did "I don't want to start school tomorrow."

Realization dawned on Giotto, of course that would be the reason he thought to himself. He had completely forgotten that Tsuna was going to start kindergarten tomorrow.

Neither of them said or did anything after that, but then Giotto sat up and looked towards Tsuna "Why don't you want to start school?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna hesitated for a moment, and frowned "What if I do something wrong?" He asked, sounding genuinely worried.

Giotto stifled a small chuckle. Tsuna seeing this immediately forgot his worries for a minute and huffed indignantly, "it's not funny, Gio-Nii." He complained.

Smiling softly Giotto gently ran his fingers through Tsuna's hair and spoke. "Don't worry, Tsuna, everything is going to be alright."

"How do you know?" He asked, unsatisfied with Giotto's reassurance.

"I've already been to kindergarten so I know what it is like." He replied reassuringly.

That seems to reassure Tsuna, but he still looked worried about something.

"Is something else worrying you?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna quickly shook his head.

Rolling his eyes Giotto stared at Tsuna intently, hoping that would be enough to get him to talk. When it was clear that wasn't going to get him to talk Giotto pursed his lips.

"Tell me or I will lay on you again." He threatened lightly.

Tsuna's eyes widened. He knew his brother didn't put a lot of weight on him, but he was still heavy. He quickly opened his mouth "I'll tell you."

"Ok, go ahead." Giotto said.

Looking down Tsuna talked quietly "What if no one wants to be friends with me?"

Ahh, so that's it. Giotto thought to himself.

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun," Giotto started, " I'll bet you're going to make a lot of friends."

"Are you sure?" Tsuna asked, doubtfully.

"Very sure." Giotto replied.

Giotto watched as Tsuna smiled and the last bit of worry left his eyes. Smiling he leaned towards Tsuna and gently kissed his forehead and stood.

"Go to sleep no Tsu-kun, it's late. He said gently. After he said it Tsuna nodded and made himself more comfortable in his bed. When he was all settled Giotto tucked him in.

Walking towards the door Giotto opened it, and stepped out. When he was about to close the door he heard his brother's voice "Giotto-Nii?"

"Yeah, Tsuna?" Giotto said.

Looking back towards the bed he saw Tsuna sitting up, looking at him.

"Thank you."Tsuna said, looking at Giotto unblinking.

Touched by his baby brother's appreciation Giotto smiled fondly "You're welcome.

Settling back into his bed Tsuna lay down and yawned sleepily "Love you, Giotto-Nii."

"Love you too, Tsu-kun."Giotto responded.

Closing the door Giotto walked towards his room and got into bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day for Tsuna and for him as well. He was the one that was going to drop Tsuna off at school.

Giotto smiled softly thinking about how fun he had when he had started kindergarten. He was sure Tsuna was going to like it as much as he had.

With that thought in mind Giotto drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked the 2nd chapter. I am going to make this a 2 chapter thing, so the next chapter will be about Tsuna going to his first day of Kindergarten. It will all mostly be in his point of view, but I will also have Giotto's point of view as well.

I would like to give a special thanks to: **Chiri-tan, thepieh0le, Breathless02, Polar Pig, rachel-chanx3, bluecloudyrain** for reviewing. You all get a hug *hugs*


	3. First Day

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long!... Wow this chapter turned out completely different then what I had originally planned 0_0. Hehe, this is how it was at first -, Very organized, then somewhere along the lines it went into like a zig zag and came out completely different xD. Well, I hope you still like it!

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

**Warning:** Mm. None really... Except that my grammar stinks ^^;

"blahblah"-Talking

_blahblah_-Thoughts

* * *

Morning came and Giotto was still asleep. It being 5 in the morning would be the reason for that. However he was woken up by the sound of the door opening, groaning quietly, he turned onto his back to wake up a little more. Before he could ask who is was a soft, almost timid voice spoke up, "Giotto-Nii? Are you awake?"

I am now, he thought to himself, inwardly sighing at having his sleep disturbed.

"Yeah, Tsuna, I am." He replied, trying to keep the drowsiness out of his voice.

Reaching over to the lamp on the bedside table he turned it on, resisting the urge to flinch at the sudden brightness illuminating the room.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw Tsuna standing just inside the door in his pajamas, a teddy bear in one hand and his blanky in the other.

"Did I wake you up?" Tsuna asked, his eyes wide and uncertainty clear in them.

Giotto shook his head, using that as a way to wake up more, "No, you didn't, Tsuna." He was quick to assure.

Tsuna didn't look convinced but walked towards Giotto's bed and climbed up onto it without a word.

Blinking in surprise at the sudden intrusion he didn't have time to say anything before he unconsciously lifted the covers for Tsuna to settle in next to him.

He didn't have to ask what was wrong; he already knew. Today was the first day of school for Tsuna.

Not saying anything Giotto just put a comforting arm around Tsuna, letting him cuddle up against him. Once he was settled Tsuna just lied there worried. All that came to mind when he thought about school was all the things that he could do wrong. Making a little whining sound he buried his face in his big brother's chest and was asleep in no time, lulled by the sound of his big brother's beating heart and slow breathing.

Once he was sure Tsuna was asleep Giotto let himself drift back to sleep as well, for another few hours of sleep.

When he awoke for the second time that morning he found that he was in bed alone. Scared that Tsuna might have fallen out of bed sometime while he was asleep he threw the covers off and almost fell off the bed himself in his rush to make sure that Tsuna hadn't fallen.

Relieved that he hadn't fallen off, Giotto, still worried, went to Tsuna's room to see if he had maybe gone back to the room when he woke up. Not finding him there Giotto was almost in full panic mode. Rushing to their parent's room he practically slammed it open, "Tsuna's gone!" He almost shouted, sounding more panicked then he would have liked.

"Wha?" Were the not quite awake responses he got.

"Tsuna's gone." He repeated, this time without shouting but the panic still in his voice.

"I am?" Came the drowsy childish voice of Tsuna from somewhere under the blankets. His head popped out from under them when he sat up to look at his big brother.

Gaping at his baby brother Giotto was both relieved and angry. Relieved he okay and angry because he made him worry so much. Once the adrenaline left his bother he felt tired and he glared at Tsuna for making him worry like that.

Unfazed by the glare Tsuna just lied back down and fell asleep.

_Should have known glaring wouldn't faze him, it never did_. He thought to himself grumpily and left the room to go back to his own.

Looking at the clock he saw that it was almost time to take Tsuna to school and almost time for him to go to school too.

It still being early Giotto took his time in get himself ready.

After a quick shower he put on his school uniform. Going over to the mirror on his dresser he combed his hair to get all the tangles out and to flatten it down, but it didn't do any good, it just went back to its spiky self.

With a shrug he set the comb down and went back to their parent's room. This time instead of just barging in he knocked on the door. When he got no answer he was going to just open the door when he heard Tsuna's voice coming from downstairs, "Do you think Giotto-Nii is ready yet, mom?"

"He should be, Tsu-kun. Why don't you go upstairs and check." She suggested.

"Okay!" Was his happy reply.

Already half way down the stairs Giotto could hear the running footsteps of his baby brother. He stopped on the step he was on and waited for Tsuna to get to the thresh hold of the dinning room to see him.

"Giotto-Nii, You're already." Tsuna said with a smile upon seeing him.

"Yup!" Giotto said, responding with a smile of his own.

Taking a moment to look at Tsuna his smile grew when he saw how adorable Tsuna looked in his uniform. Nice black pants, with a long sleeve shirt and a blue vest over it.

Tsuna ran up to where his brother was and grabbed his hand pulling him down the stairs, "Come on, Giotto-Nii. You have to hurry and eat or else we will be late." He said, anxiously.

"Tsuna relax, we have plenty of time." Giotto said amused as he sat down at the table once he was dragged into the dinning room.

Sighing anxiously Tsuna started to fidget with a napkin as he waited for Giotto to finish his breakfast. The more he waited the more nervous he was starting to get about school.

Seeing how Tsuna was acting Giotto stopped eating and stood up. "Come on Tsuna; don't want to be late for your first day." He said with a big smile.

"But you're not done eating!" Tsuna protested.

"I'm full already, "Giotto started. "I wasn't very hungry in the first place."

Tsuna was hesitant to get off his chair but slowly did after a minute, "If you're sure." He said.

"I am." Giotto replied.

Going to the door they both put on their shoes and grabbed their back packs. Giotto opened the door and stepped out, waiting on the top step for Tsuna to say bye to their mother.

"Bye mom!"They said simultaneously when they were outside their front gate.

"Bye boys! See you when you get home!" She replied cheerfully.

Their schools weren't far from home and not far from each other either. In fact since the schools were practically right next to each other it made it easy for Giotto to drop Tsuna off at school and still make it to school on time.

The walk was silent for the most part, Tsuna was too nervous to be talkative and Giotto didn't really want to make Tsuna even more nervous by asking him questions or talking.

They reached the school in 10 minutes and saw that the teacher's were already outside waiting for their respective students to find them and line up behind them.

"Alright, we're here Tsuna." Giotto said softly.

"Yeah…" Tsuna trailed off, looking terrified, as did a lot of other students.

"Do you know which one your teacher is?" He asked.

Nodding, Tuna pointed to a rather young looking female teacher with black slacks and a white blouse. She had brown hair that went past her shoulders and dark brown eyes.

"Pointing is rude." Giotto reminded him gently. He regretted saying it however when Tsuna paled.

"You have to line up behind your teacher," Giotto started. "Do you want me to walk you over?"

Shaking his head Tsuna timidly walked over and stood behind a girl with chestnut colored hair and light brown eyes, who looked just as scared as he did.

Satisfied that Tsuna was alright, for the most part, he turned and started walking towards his own school when he heard foot steps behind him and then something tugging at his uniform blazer.

Turing around he looked down and saw Tsuna looking up at him teary-eyed, "I changed my mind I don't want to go to school."

Feeling his chest tighten at seeing his baby brother so upset Giotto picked him up and took him back to his school. _They must have already gone into their classrooms_, he mused absently as he picked Tsuna up and walked into the school. He asked where Tsuna's classroom was and walked over to it when he was told.

Placing Tsuna on the ground he knelt down in front of him so that they were eye level and cupped his face gently, "Everything is going to be ok Tsuna. You're going to have a lot of fun and you're going to make a lot of friends." Giotto said with a gentle smile.

"I don't want to." Tsuna mumbled, but Giotto saw that he was more subdued then before so he took the opportunity and knocked on the door. When it opened the teacher looked at the two of them and smile at the two of them brightly.

"Sorry Tsuna is late, Sensei." Giotto said with a charming smile.

"Oh! That's quite alright." She said.

Kneeling down so she was eye level with Tsuna she smiled at him gently, "What's your name?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." He answered shyly, half hiding behind Giotto.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Tsuna, you can call me Hina-sensei." She said softly.

Having been acknowledged with an affirmative nod she continued, "Why don't you go into the classroom while I talk to your…" She trailed off looking at Giotto questioningly.

"Brother." He supplied.

Smiling she ushered Tsuna into the classroom and closed the door.

"Sorry he's late. He's still anxious about it being the first day of school."He said.

"That's no problem. A lot of them did the same thing. It took forever to get them all into the classroom." She said with a light laugh.

Glancing into the classroom she smiled, "It looks like he's going to be just fine."

Curious he looked into the room and saw Tsuna with a group of kids and it looked like he was having fun. Almost like he knew someone was looking at him Tsuna looked up and seeing Giotto still there smiled at him brightly, but his attention was quickly taken away from his brother by one of the girls he was with.

He couldn't help but be amused at how quickly his brother went from a teary-eyed anxious mess to his happy go lucky self.

"Please take good care of my brother, Hina-Sensei." He said softly.

"Of course! You don't need to worry about a thing." She assured.

With a quick farewell he walked to his own school and met up with his friends once he got there. They looked at him and smiled. Well, some of them smiled, some were just indifferent to him but they did acknowledge him with a nod.

"How did it go?" G asked, actually sounded interested in the answer.

"He was a mess at first but he was fine by the time I left him."He replied smiling, knowing what he was asking about.

Just then the bell signaling homeroom rang and they all walked to class, talking and joking around.

Even though Tsuna had been ok when he left Giotto was still worried about him. _Stop worrying about it. He was fine when you left_; he thought to himself, _he even made friends already_.

For some odd reason that thought didn't comfort him in the least. Sighing he just sat down at a desk near his friends and tried to listen to the teacher.

With Tsuna:

In class Tsuna was surprised that he was enjoying himself so much. _Giotto-Nii was right. School really is fun_. He thought to himself.

He sat with a group of kids he had met when he walked into the classroom. They were really nice. He was a little uncomfortable when they seemed to follow him and do whatever he did, but he ignored it, thinking it would stop.

He was wrong and it continued. Whenever they were told to do something they wouldn't do it until Tsuna did. _What's going on?_ He thought to himself confused.

"Alright class, now we are going to learn the alphabet." Hina-Sensei said cheerfully interrupting his thoughts.

First she started off by singing the alphabet slowly so that they would hear the sound it made and what came after what. After saying it a few more times she had them repeat after her.

After she showed the letter as she said it. Then she asked the kids to name something that started with each of the letters.

During recess him and his friends played tag and just ran around having fun.

He was relieved when lunch time came because by that time he was really hungry. While eating lunch him and his friends talked about games that they play, which super hero is better, and a little about their family too.

Tsuna was having so much fun in school that he was surprised and disappointed when the day came to an end. He was happy though because he hadn't done anything wrong all day.

With Giotto:

School may have gone by quickly for Tsuna but the same could not be said for Giotto. His classes were all boring and all he could think about was whether or not Tsuna was doing ok or not.

During the last 10 minutes of class Giotto tapped his pencil impatiently as he stared at the clock.

"What's up Giotto? You seem to be rather impatient." He heard his friend Daemon's voice. He turned to look at him and saw an amused smile gracing his lips and amusement clear in his eyes.

Giotto scowled at him. He never understood his friend's need to ask questions he already knew the answer to. It was like he just loved to taunt people by asking them about things he already knew.

"Pay attention you two!" The teacher said looking at them with a scowl of his own.

They both mumbled a "sorry sensei" and Giotto went back to looking at the clock.

The second the bell rang signaling the end of the school day Giotto was on his feet and walking towards the door, "See you guys later." He called over his shoulder.

Seeing that school was already out for them too he looked around for Tsuna. He spotted him with the same group of kids that he had seen him with earlier in the classroom. When he was close enough he was about to grab Tsuna's hand when he was blocked by a dark haired boy with cold eyes.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, in an unfriendly way.

_What an unpleasant child_, Giotto thought to himself. _Leave it to Tsuna to become friends with someone like him._

"Giotto-Nii!" Tsuna exclaimed happily, before he could say anything to the boy.

"That's your brother?" The boy asked in disbelief, sounding unimpressed.

"Mm!" Tsuna said, with a smile.

"My dad's here. I will see you tomorrow Tsuna." The boy said unhappily. He was going to leave but then did something no one was expecting; he kissed Tsuna on the cheek. There were "oohs" and "ahhs" from the mothers and Giotto just stared dumbfounded.

Tsuna turned bright red and made a face, "Hibari!" He cried out, unhappily.

The boy "Hibari" looked towards Giotto; with what Giotto was sure was a devilish smirk.

Staring at him Giotto was not pleased. Frowning he grabbed Tsuna by the hand and tugged on it light, "Let's go home Tsuna. Mom is waiting for us."

Nodding, Tsuna let his big brother lead him towards home.

"That boy, Hibari, is he your friend?" Giotto asked.

"Yup!" Tsuna replied happily.

"I don't like him." Giotto said sourly.

Looking surprised he looked up at his big brother in surprise, "How come?" He asked

The little innocent kiss was still replaying in his head and so he failed to hear his brother's question. He couldn't help but feel jealous though at how close he and his friends already seemed to be. _It's only the first day of school they shouldn't be so close._

"otto-Nii… Giotto-Nii!" He heard Tsuna say loudly.

Giotto "hmmed?" softly.

"How come you don't like him?" He repeated.

Shrugging he didn't answer and instead changed the subject, "How was your first day of school?"

Tsuna's face brightened at the question, "It was great! You were right, Giotto-Nii, school was a lot of fun and I made a lot of friends."

"That's great, Tsuna." He said smiling.

"But…" Tsuna trailed off.

"But what?" Giotto gently prompted him.

Tsuna stopped walking making Giotto stop as well. Giotto couldn't help but worry that today might have made Tsuna acknowledge that he doesn't need him as much anymore, but he was quickly proved wrong by Tsuna's next sentence, "But I missed you, Giotto-Nii." He said looking up at him, unblinking.

Touched by his brother's words he knelt down so they were eye level and patted his head gently, "I missed you too, Tsu-kun." He replied.

"I'm tired." Tsuna said, suddenly "Will you carry me?"

Giotto sweat dropped, _way to ruin the moment Tsuna_. He thought to himself but smiled.

"Sure I will, Tsuna." He said and picked him up.

Tsuna fell asleep shortly after being picked up. _He must have really enjoyed himself if he's this tired. I'm glad._ He thought to himself.

As he walked the rest of the way home while carrying Tsuna he couldn't help but think about Hibari.

_That kid's going to be a problem in the future. I can just feel it._

_

* * *

_I hope you liked the 3rd chapter ^_^.

I would like to give a special thanks those of you that have reviewed this story: **Chiri-tan, thepieh0le, Breathless02, Polar Pig, rachel-chanx3, bluecloudyrain**, **Katsuki, TsukikoIchihara, Rii-Rii Matsudaira, The-Saddest-Of-Them-All, and Plushiepaw. **You all get hugs! *tight hug*

I would also like to thanks those who favorited and put it on their alert. Thanks a lot! :')

**Rii-Rii Matsudaira: **Hehe, there will be some romance later on, but I am not sure between who yet :'D**  
**


	4. Sick Day

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took like forever! Well, I've had some major writers block, so I hope this turned out alright... ^^;

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

**Warning:** Mm. None really... Except that my grammar stinks ^^;

"blahblah"-Talking

_blahblah_-Thoughts

* * *

"What are you doing Gio-Nii?" Tsuna asked as he climbed up on Giotto's bed and lifted up the covers so he could see his brother's face.

Groaning when the light hit his face Giotto grabbed the covers out of Tsuna's little hands and pulled them back over his head, "I'm not doing anything Tsuna." He grumbled unhappily from under the covers.

Relaxing when his brother didn't try to pull the blankets off him again he started drifting back to sleep, distantly hearing the soft patter of foot steps running out of his room, _probably going to go find something to play with, _he absently mused before falling asleep.

Feeling the covers being grabbed once again this time he struggled to keep them where they were but for some reason he felt really weak, and pretty miserable it he were honest, "Go away." He complained, his voice sounding strange even to him.

"Giotto, come on, let me see your face." He heard Nana say softly."

"No, I don't wanna." He said stubbornly. However he relented when there was no sign of the tugging stopping.

"That's a good boy." Nana cooed softly, when she was finally able to uncover his head. Placing her hand on his head she looked concerned, "You're burning up." She murmured softly.

"He is?" Tsuna, who was stading beside Nana, asked.

She nodded and he peered over the top of the bed trying to see his brother. He frowned when he saw him, "He doesn't look like he's on fire." He said innocently.

Laughing tiredly Giotto placed his hand on Tsuna's head, "It doesn't mean I'm on fire, Tsuna. It just means I have a fever." He explained patiently.

"Ah, a fever, I see." He said with a nod, trying to sound adult-like. He often heard people say "I see" when they understood something.

"Looks like you're staying home from school today, Giotto." She said, "I will go call the school now."

When she left the room Tsuna looked at Giotto again to ask him something, but Giotto was already fast asleep. _Mom said he's burning up, that means he's sick. _Whenever Giotto got sick Tsuna was told not to wake him up. Still remembering this he tried to walk out as quietly as he could, which wasn't all that quiet. Closing the door, but not completely because he was scared he might wake Giotto up.

Running downstairs he stood beside his mom waiting for her to get off of the phone so that he could as her something. About 5 minutes later she got off the phone so he asked, "mommy? When will Giotto-Nii be better?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, if he drinks his medicine and gets plenty of sleep he will get better sooner." She said, careful not to give him a specific time or day.

Sticking his left hand out, palm up, and fingers spread out, he made a fist with his right hand and brought it down to his open palm. He had often seen G-Nii do this when he was determined or figured something out, "I got it." He said, "I wanna help big brother get better." He added eagerly.

Smiling lovingly at Tsuna she nodded. She was happy to see how much her sons cared for each ther so dearly.

Walking over to a cabinet in the kitchen she took out a bottle of pills and filled a glass with water. Going to the stairs and after going up them, and helping Tsuna up them as well she handed the pills and glass of water to him. She instructed him to make sure he takes the medicine. Then she went back down the stairs and into the kitchen to make a light meal for her sick child.

Nervous Tsuna walked slowly down the hall to Giotto's room. Once at the door to his brother's room he opened the door and walked over to the bed. Somehow managing to place the medicine and th glass of water on the night stand Tsuna went about waking up Giotto, "Big brother, " He started, "wake up. You have to take the medicine."

"No." Was the muffled/groaned reply.

"Mom says you have to." Tsuna said, trying his best to sound stern.

Deciding it was best to just get it over with and go back to bed Giotto sat up, "Where is it?" He asked groggily.

"Right there." Tsuna pointed to the nightstand.

Grabbing the bottle Giotto opened the bottle and poured 2 pills into his hand. Grabbing the glass of water he popped the pills into his mouth and drank all the water, "I was a lot more thirsty then I thought." He murmered.

Sending his baby brother a weak smile he lyed back down, "Thanks, Tsuna."

"Mm!" Tsuna responded.

"Giotto? Think you're up to eating something?" Nana asked as she waled to his bed.

Right on cue Giotto's stomach growled. Blushing a little he spoke quietly, "I think so."

Placing the tray in his lap Nana waited to see if he needed any help. Seeing as he didn't she smiled a little and left the room. Tsuna stayed behind with his brother, "Do you need help?" Tsuna asked anxiously, even though he could see that he didn't need any.

Giotto laughed lightly and shook his head a little, the movement making his head pound uncomfortbly, "No, but thnks for offering." He said gently.

Tsuna nodded his head but didn't make any move to leave, "Do you need something, Tsu-chan?" He questioned.

"Nope!" He chirped with a smile.

Raising an eyebrow Giotto was about to ask something else when their mom poker her head into the room, "Tsu-chan, come on, it's almost time for school." She said.

At this Tsuna looked shocked, "I can't go to school! I have to take care of Gio-Nii!" He protested.

Nana blinked and then giggled softly, "Don't you worry, Tsu-chan, I will take good care to Giotto." She promised.

This seemed to please him enough and he agreed, "I will be back later, ok Giotto-Nii?"

"Ok." Giotto smiled.

Running out of the room he went to his room Nana close behind. 10 minutes later they were back in his room, Tsuna all dressed for school in his uniform. Walking over to his bed he stood on the tips of his toes and barely managed to pat Giotto's head, "Get better."

"I'll try." Giotto said.

With that being said Tsuna turned and grabbed Nana's hand as they walked out of the room, "I'll be back in a few." Nana called.

_Finally I can get some sleep. _He thought to himself relieved. The next time he awoke he winced when he felt something cold and wet on his forehead. Opening his eyes he saw Tsuna sitting on the bed next to him putting something on his forehead, _cloth, _he realized as he felt the texture of it on his forehead.

"Giotto-Nii! You're wake." Tsuna smiled.

"Yup."

Feeling a lot better Giotto smiled as Tsuna chatted away about how his day t school went, "Oh, right!" Tsuna said as he seemed to remember something. Giotto blinked when Tsuna got off the bed and ran out of the room. He came back a few seconds later with his bag in his hand. Clambering back up onto the bed he opened his bag and rummaged through it for something.

"What's all this?" Giotto asked as a couple of papers were dropped into his lap. Picking them up he couldn't help but smile, touched by what the papers were.

**Tsuna's POV:**

I beamed up at Giotto-Nii when I saw him smile happily at what I had given him.

Flashback:

_Tsuna was sitting at a table all alone drawing a picture for his big brother so that he would feel better. His friends, curious as to why he wasn't playing like everyone else went over to see what he was doing, "What are you doing, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked._

_"Drawing." He said, too busy concentrating to say anything else._

_Looking over his shoulder to see what he was drawing they blinked, "What for?"_

_"My big brother is sick. I'm making him this to help him feel better!" He said, a bright smile on his lips._

_His friends stood around before Hana sat down and grabbed a piece of paper, "I bet if we all make him something he will feel better much faster." She said eagerly, wanting to help her friend's brother. _

_The other's quickly agreed and sitting down went about making their drawings._

End Flashback.

**End Tsuna's POV**

"Feel better?" Tsuna asked, hopefully.

Nodding, Giotto smiled gently, "much better." He said softly, "Thanks for helping me feel better, and thank your friends too." He added as he looked at all the pictures that were drawn for him.

"Oh yeah! Mom said tht lunch is ready if you feel like you can come down and eat." He rememered.

"Ah, I'll be down a little bit, you go head down." Giotto encouraged.

"Ok!"

Once he was out of the room Giotto stood up. Stretching to get the soreness out of his muscles_, Man, my muscles are really sore. That's what I hate most about being sick_. He scowled to himself.

Taking a few minutes to organize the drawings he recieved he smiled satsified when he was done.

"Giotto-Nii! Your lunch is getting cold!" Tsuna called from down stairs.

"I'm coming!" He called as he walked out of the room giving his wall one last look. He stared at the pictures, one of a sun, one of a cloud, one of rain, one of mist?, one of lightening, and some other drawings, but his favorite was Tsuna's. It was a picture of themselves.

Yup. He definately felt a whole lot better.

* * *

I hope you liked the 4th chapter ^_^. Sorry it's a little short...

I would like to give a special thanks those of you that have reviewed this story: **Chiri-tan, thepieh0le, Breathless02, Polar Pig, rachel-chanx3, bluecloudyrain**, **Katsuki, TsukikoIchihara, Polar Pig, CookieG27, thepieh0le, The-Saddest-Of-Them-All, Plushiepaw, Nightmaric, TunaFish27, kay2b, Solera and Crythos, Dremagon, .x, ezcap1st, Sachiel Angelo. **You all get hugs! *tight hug*

I would also like to thanks those who favorited and put it on their alert. Thanks a lot! :')

**CookieG27:** Did your username used to be something else or am I crazy? xD Anyway, yeah there will be romace later, I am just not sure between who yet.


	5. Rain Rain Go Away

**Author's Note:** Yay! Another chapter. Finally xD. I think this one is kind of... Mm... How should I say it... Lame? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, at least a little xD.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

**Warning:** Mm. None really... Except that my grammar stinks ^^;

"blahblah"-Talking

_blahblah_-Thoughts

* * *

Giotto was walking through the hallway about to go into his room when he heard humming coming from Tsuna's room. He smiled, happy that his little brother was happy. Changing his direction slightly he turned to his right and knocked on the door gently. "Tsuna? Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Tsuna called from inside the room.

When he opened the door to the room all he saw was Tsuna sitting on the bed looking out the window, his legs swinging absently hitting the bed as they came back from their swing.

"What are you doing, Tsuna?" Giotto asked.

"Watching the rain!" Was Tsuna's excited reply.

"Watching the rain?" Giotto repeated questioningly.

"Mm!"

Then he seemed to have gotten an idea and turned to Giotto. "Let's go outside and play, Giotto-Nii."

"It's raining." Giotto pointed out as if Tsuna had forgotten that little fact. His resolve swayed a little when little Tsuna went all pouty and puppy-dog eyed.

"We'll both catch a cold." He reasoned, causing Tsuna to turn the cuteness up a notch, adding watery eyes to the mix.

"Mom will say no." He argued weakly but really he had already lost the argument; which wasn't much of an argument since it was only him arguing.

"Please, please, please?" Tsuna said.

Throwing his hands up in defeat Giotto relented. "Alright, but you're asking mom." He said.

"OK!" Tsuna chirped, running off to beg their mom to let them go out for a while. He came running back a few moments later with mom following behind him. He gave her a 'why did you agree' look and she just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"He's really too cute for his own good." Nana said proudly. Still smiling she went about getting the both of them, ignoring Giotto's protests that he could ready himself, into their rain coats and rain boots. Once that was over and done with she ushered them to the door, handed them each an umbrella, and opened the door for them. "Have fun!"

Sighing, Giotto took the offered umbrella and so did Tsuna, as soon as their mom had opened it for him. Then he ran out ahead of Giotto too happy to get out of the house for a while after being cooped up almost all day long.

"Be back soon!" Giotto called over his shoulder since it was almost dark out. Then he rushed to catch Tsuna before he ran across the street.

As they walked Giotto basked in the coolness that the wind had to offer. After days of nearly 100 degree weather it was a nice change.

He let Tsuna walk a little ahead of him so that he could jump in puddles as he pleased, without getting Giotto wet. He vaguely wondered if that was such a good idea since he was getting himself drenched enough for the both of them. Tsuna wasn't even holding his umbrella right instead of holding it above his head he was letting the metal part of it rest on his shoulder. As it went he was getting soaked, his pants were soaked and even his shirt, which was under a raincoat, didn't stand a chance against a 5 year old child in the rain.

He snapped out of his thoughts when his brother jumped into another puddle. "Be careful." He warned, as Tsuna had jumped into the puddle two seconds before a couple walked by. He offered an apologetic smile and a verbal apology.

They accepted the apology and the girl squealed a little. "Is this your little brother?" She asked. "He's totally adorable."

Giotto smiled proudly. "Thanks." He said, happily.

"He looked like you." She commented.

He laughed lightly then a little more heartily when Tsuna spoke up. "Nu-uh. _He_ looks like _me_."

The couple laughed at that. "That he does." The male agreed.

They bid each other "goodbye" and Tsuna and Giotto continued their walk around the block. By the time they got home they were both pretty much soaked. Tsuna from jumping in puddles and not holding his umbrella correctly. Giotto from the wind pushing the rain in him instead of on top of his umbrella.

When Giotto opened the door he had to stop Tsuna from running into house and getting water everywhere. "Mom! We're back. Can you get us some towels please?" Giotto called into the house.

A few minutes later Nana appeared with towels. "Oh dear. Did you guys decide to shower in the rain?" She asked giggling. Referring to that fact that now even their hair was wet and clinging to their faces.

She continued before they could say anything. "Dry yourselves off. I will go run a bath."

"I don't want a bath." Tsuna pouted as he let Giotto dry his hair and try to soak up some of the water from his pants into the already soaked towel.

"If you don't take a bath you will catch a cold." Giotto explained.

"I don't care."

"If you get sick you will miss kindergarten." Giotto smiled. Knowing Tsuna would hate to miss it.

"I guess I could take a bath." Tsuna relented.

"Bath's ready!" Nana said.

They bath was a quick one, though Tsuna wanted to stay in longer, because Nana already had dinner prepared.

Giotto got himself dressed then helped Tsuna get dressed seeing as he was trying to put his head through where his arm was supposed to go. Walking down to dinner Giotto picked Tsuna up and placed him on to his seat, chuckling when Tsuna stuck out his tongue indignantly.

During dinner Giotto told Nana what the girl from earlier had said and Nana smiled. "See? He's just too adorable." She gushed happily.

Dinner finished and they both helped Nana with cleaning up. Since it was already passed Tsuna's bed time he ended up falling asleep on the couch watching tv. Calling their mom to show her he grabbed a camera and took a picture of him. Gently picking him up he said "good night" to their mom, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before heading upstairs to put Tsuna to sleep.

Pulling the covers back he gently placed Tsuna on the bed. He kissed his forehead gently and tucked him in before leaving the room and going into own. He still had a lot of homework to get down before school tomorrow.

Sometime while he was doing his homework Nana walked in. "Your father will be back tomorrow." She said all smiles. She was always really happy when their father returned from his "business" trips.

"That's good." Giotto smiled.

Kissing his forehead she went towards the door but stopped short, her hand on the handle. "Hey, Giotto?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"During these "business" trips your dad takes." She looked over her shoulder sadness in her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She said.

His eyes widened and his breath hitched. _She knows!_ He thought to himself. Dad had been very specific in his orders to make sure that she never found out. He wasn't sure how she was supposed to never find out though. What if one day he didn't come home? They would have had to tell her the truth. The truth that he was in the mafia.

"Promise me something, Giotto?" She said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What is it, mom?"

"Promise me that..." She trailed off. "That you won't get wrapped up in that kind of life. I can't lose you, Giotto... I can't lose the both of you. I-I just can't." She said sounding broken.

"You haven't lost anyone, mom." Giotto pointed out gently.

Closing her eyes she forced a smile onto her lips. That was something he never wanted to see her do ever again. "I just hope it stays that way."

"It will." He promised.

"Good night, Giotto." She said whispered softly.

"Good night, mom." He said quietly.

"Mom?" He said as she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. She paused when he spoke so he continued. "I promise I won't get wrapped up in that life."

Then she smiled, a small smile, but it was genuine and for that he was glad.

She closed the door behind her and he sighed, then smile a little. Looks like now he had a reason to turn down his father's offer to join the mafia and it was a reason that would never shake his resolve, no matter what.

* * *

I hope you liked the 5th chapter ^_^. Sorry it's a little short... It's so weird, usually I write a pretty decent length for a chapter but I think this story works better with shorter chapters, for some reason...

I would like to give a special thanks those of you that have reviewed this story: **Chiri-tan, thepieh0le, Breathless02, Polar Pig, rachel-chanx3, bluecloudyrain, katsuki, TsukikoIchihara, TomRiddlewtf, The-Saddest-Of-Them-All, Plushiepaw, Nightmaric, Ryuubi27, k2b, Solera, Dremagon, .x, ezcap1st, Sachiel Angelo, logeloce of namimori, Please don't turn into yaoi (lol, that lol is from me, not part of the name.), HikariTakeru Vongola1827, Mel-Chama, GoFusaeGo, XxShiroumiArisaX, and last but certainly not least, Emriel. **You all get hugs! *tight hug*

I would also like to thanks those who favorited and put it on their alert. Thanks a lot! :') You get hugs as well.

**Author's Note:** May I just say you all have the awesomest usernames ever *highfives*

**I would like to give a special thanks to Solera for adding this story to her community... Is that what it's called? lol. I wanted to thank you earlier but it slipped my mind, since I last updated this before a test... That I should have been studying for.**

**Please don't turn into yaoi: **First of all, lol, that cracked me up. Not because it will be yaoi but because it was kind of random, haha. Anyway, I am still not sure what direction I will take the romance into. I might also not put romance, so don't worry about pairings at the moment. If romance does come in it will be when they are all older :'D


	6. Big Brother

**Author's Note:** Whooo! Another chapter! Yay :'D Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

**Warning:** Just that my grammar stinks D8

**Another Note:** There is a question at the bottom of the page. Make sure to read it! :'D

"blahblah"-Talking

_blahblah_-Thoughts

* * *

Giotto looked around, bored, as he watched all the couples looking at all the children that were running around. They (the children) were all excited at the prospect of maybe getting adopted.

Since parents more often than not went straight to the younger children him and the other older kids were watching, pleased when a couple decided to adopt one of the children. They were all used to it, so it didn't really bother them much anymore, although it was difficult to have to say goodbye to the children that they practically helped to raise.

"You alright?" A friend of his asked.

"Mm, yeah." He replied, and really, he was.

Then he was caught off guard by a couple coming towards them. They all quickly quickly straightened and greeted the young couple.

"Hello." Giotto greeted them. That's when he noticed a younger child with them; it was a boy. Looking down at him he couldn't help but smile a little when the little boy emitted a small squeak and wrapped his arms around his dad's, he presumed, leg, burying his face into the side.

"Hi!" The woman and man greeted cheerfully. "I'm Nana." The woman gestured to her left. "This is my husband, Iematsu." Then moved to Iematsu's other side and patted the little boy's head lightly, causing him to lift his head. "And this is our son, Tsuna."

They were introducing themselves to him and this caused his heart to start beating a little faster. Don't get your hopes up. He warned himself.

"I'm Giotto. This is..." He trailed off when he noticed his friend had moved away from him. He looked to where the other older kids were standing and saw them all giving him thumbs-up. He smiled at that before turning his attention back to the small family before him. "I'm Giotto." He repeated awkwardly, causing the couple to laugh a little.

"It's nice to meet you, Giotto." They chorused, and then went right on talking with him.

"How old are you, dear?" Nana asked.

"14." He replied hesitantly.

Their questions pretty much regarded his life and such, so their next question caught him, again, completely off guard.

"Would you like to join our family?" Iematsu asked.

Suddenly he felt dizzy. He had dreamed about having a family for a long time, ever since his own one had left him; it was like a dream come true.

"I'd like that." He whispered softly.

"Then it's settled." Nana smiled. Then they walked off towards the director's office and all the other kids rushed towards him, pushing playfully, and cheering for him, congratulating him.

It felt odd now that he was finally getting adopted; unsure what to say or do he just stood there like an idiot.

He thanks everyone for their congratulations and dazedly moves away from them all, needing to collect his thoughts and sort out his emotions.. He had mixed feeling about everything. He was happy to be getting a family, but he already had one there in the orphanage. This had been home to him for so many years and he grew to love everyone and everything that had to do with it.

Now that he was finally leaving all the memories seemed to flood his mind, making him hesitant to leave. Maybe I shouldn't go. The kids need me. He reasoned with himself. He kept coming up with reasons why he shouldn't leave and rejected all the pros that could come from going to a new home.

His thoughts were stopped when the family of three came back. He was about to tell them that he had changed his mind when he saw Nana kneel down next to her son, so he was looking into her eyes.

Nana knelt down so that she was at eye-level with Tsuna. When he looked looked at her she spoke to him softly. "This is your new big brother, Giotto."

He stared at her in wonder. "Nii-chan?" He asked.

Giotto's heart beat quickened for the second time in less than thirty minutes; this time from the word and hearing it come from his soon to be, if he agreed to go, baby brother.

"That's right." Nana confirmed. "Now, why don't you go greet him properly." she suggested.

Giotto watched as Tsuna slowly turned to him and shyly said "hello". His mother apparently didn't like the greeting because she gave him a gentle push forward, so that he was now only a foot away from him.

He didn't look up immediately and Giotto worried, in the back of his mind, that maybe he didn't like the idea of suddenly getting a new brother. His unconscious insecurities were quickly washed away when Tsuna lifted his head and gave a bright smile. Then his lifted his arms, wanting to be picked up, and happily said. "Nii-chan!"

Giotto's heart melted and in that moment he knew that Tsuna would become someone precious to him; he knew that he would do anything for him. When he picked him up Tsuna buried his face in the crook of Giotto's neck, and all of a sudden he didn't feel hesitant anymore.

**Tsuna's Thoughts when he was silent:**

_If I get a big brother will mommy and daddy not pay attention to me? _He had heard that once there was someone new in the family the child that was already there got less attention. He forgot that the was really only true when there was a new baby in the house.

Then his thoughts went to all the things he heard from other kids (in the park) about their big brothers. He remembered all the cool things that they said they did together. _I guess if I can have someone to play with all the time it will be fun. Maybe he will take me to the park and buy me candy and ice cream, too!_ Suddenly excited he looked at his new big brother and beamed up at him.

* * *

And that is how Giotto became a part of their family :'D I hope you liked the 6th chapter.

**Note:** I have no idea how adopting from an orphanage (or from anywhere) works, so I just left that part out. I also don't know if that's how adopting from an orphanage is like.

**Question:** Going off of chapter 5, do you guys want Giotto to become part of the mafia or not? I know he said he wouldn't, but who knows? Maybe something will happen that will convince him to.

**One More Question:** For future reference - There will definitely be romance in later chapters (when Tsuna is older) and some now if you guys want Giotto with someone. So, in regards to that: **Pairings? **Who would you like together? Leave a review with who you want together or PM me; either or is fine :')

Since, there is some uncertainty with the pairings I will say this: The pairings can be either **Yaoi** or **straight**

Also, I am going to be moving all of these chapters around, so the next time you visit they might all be in different orders, lol. This is so that there can be at least some kind of order to them, so this might be chapter 1, next time ^_^. I honestly wasn't going to make a chapter about Giotto getting adopted, but I got this idea, so, yeah, lol.

I would like to give a special thanks those of you that have reviewed this story: **Chiri-tan, thepieh0le, Breathless02, Polar Pig, rachel-chanx3, bluecloudyrain, katsuki, TsukikoIchihara, TomRiddlewtf, The-Saddest-Of-Them-All, Plushiepaw, Nightmaric, Ryuubi27, k2b, Solera, Dremagon, .x, ezcap1st, Sachiel Angelo, logeloce of namimori, Please don't turn into yaoi (lol, that lol is from me, not part of the name.), HikariTakeru Vongola1827, Mel-Chama, GoFusaeGo, XxShiroumiArisaX, Emriel, Headoverheels4anime2011, DiveToWorld, Kichou, HikariP5, Lady Kokyo, IchigoStrawberryXX, khmer-roguenin, MysticMaiden 18, TsUnaYoSHixGioTToG27, Fai Senri Princess Arcs di Cielo, and last but certainly not least, soul vrazy . **Thanks a lot, guys *tighthug*

**DiveToWorld:** Reborn will be in a lot of these chapters and to him Tsuna, adorable or not, will always be 'Dame' :'D

**HikariP5:** I am still thinking about it. I will let you guys decide though.

**TsUnaYoSHixGioTToG27:** Your comment (the PS) gave me goosebumps (the part about waiting, even if it takes a long time, that means a lot to me!... It won't let me make a heart D;) That only happens when I am truly touched and my emotions are overpowering (I am a very sensitive person, lol), so for that I declare you too awesome for words! *bows to you*

Thank you everyone for the suggestions and I will be working on those soon!

And to those that reviewed more than once you get more hugs! *hugs***  
**

I really do appreciate all the reviews, the faves, the story alerts, the author alerts, and the author faves. *cries*

Lots of love,

Laura


	7. Surprise, surprise!

**Author's Note:** Hi, everyone! Wow, it's been a long time, sorry about that! ^_^; Hope there aren't ay hard feelings. Hehe. *runs as eggs start flying* *jumps behind big rock* Anyway, the reason it took so long to update was because life kept getting away. Gah! Stupid life getting in the way of my writing. *huffs* I hope you enjoy this update! :'D

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

**Warning:** I don't have Microsoft word, so I had to type this out on my iPad, which was annoying. Hope there aren't too many mistakes. If there are please let me know :'D I read through it a couple of times, but it is sometimes hard to find all your own mistakes.

"blahblah"-Talking

_blahblah_-Thoughts

**Another Note: **If you are also reading my other story Memorable Meeting, rest assured, I will be updating that story by tomorrow!

**One more note:** Thank you all for your input! It means a lot! *loves you all*

* * *

"You're going away, daddy?" Were the first words out of Tsuna's voice. Turning to look at him he was looking up at their dad with tears swimming in his eyes and a pout on his lips.

Picking him up Iemitsu nuzzled his face. "Afraid so, Champ. Got some work to do." he offered as an explanation.

It took Giotto by surprise to see Tsuna like this from the news. Usually he was also understanding of their father having to leave. Often times he forgets that he isn't even there.

"But my birthday's tomorrow." He tried to whisper in his ear, as I'd it we're some big secret. _Ah, that's why_.

All their eyes went to the calendar and then back to Tsuna. They had all been making a pretty big fuss about it, since he was finally coming out of his toddler years. It felt like a big step to all of them.

They had actually been planning Tsuna's party when Iemitsu stepped out to take a call. We could hear him arguing with whoever was on the other line and when he came back in he looked defeated.

"What's wrong dear?" Nana had asked worriedly.

"I have an important business trip to make." He responded tiredly. "I leave tomorrow."

They were all silent, taking in the news. Then Giotto spoke up.

"You really know how to bring everyone's mood down." Giotto commented absently, no animosity or malice behind the words. Like Nana he wasn't too upset about him having to go away; he was used to it, but having him away still left an empty feeling. A sort of feeling that something, or rather someone, was missing.

"Hehe." Iemitsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I don't want to go." Iemitsu comforted Tsuna "but I have to." Tsuna didn't look convinced. "You'll understand when you're older."

Tsuna buried his face in the crook of his neck. Even if he would understand when he was older that didn't mean he had to like it. He had wanted his whole family here for his birthday.

"It's getting late." Nana spoke softly. "Time for bed, Tsuna."

"I wanna sleep with daddy!" Was the immediate response. He tightened his arms around his dad's neck and seemed to try and burrow deeper into his embrace.

"Alright." Nana conceded. "We'll go up, too."

Going up to their respective rooms they all fell asleep with thoughts of what would happen tomorrow.

"Will you be away a long time, daddy?" Tsuna wondered sleepily. As he got older it seemed like the time his daddy spent away was getting longer and longer.

"I dunno, buddy." Came the murmured reply. "Hopefully not too long."

Letting his tiredness overcome him Tsuna fell right to sleep.

Giotto woke with a soft groan as he felt someone shake him lightly. "Giotto." He heard Nana quietly coaxing him out of his sleep.

"Mom?" He asked blearily. "What's going on? Is it morning already?"

"No, dear." She assured and then placed something, (someone?), in his bed. "I wanna talk to your father and don't want to wake Tsuna." She explained.

"Mkay." He adjusted the covers so that they were now covering him as well. She gave them both a kiss on the forehead and left the room. He could hear their soft voices as he laid in bed. It was quite soothing.

He wondered what they were talking about. Maybe they were still planning the party for Tsuna? Or was it something more serious? It could be about the job he was going to do. From what she has said dad had never really ever told he what exactly he did on these business trips. They could be as innocent as just keeping the peace between themselves and others.

But then, he knew they could also be as deadly as actually killing. That sent a shiver down his spine and he shook his head, he never wanted to think of his father as being capable of doing something like that. Maybe it was true, but he was happy not knowing whether it was or not.

Forcing the thought out of his head he let himself drift back into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke up the next morning he saw Tsuna was still asleep beside him. He heard movement downstairs so he went to check it out, although, he figured it was their mom. He was right, of course, but there was no sign of dad. "Dad?"

"He already left, sweetheart." She replied, smiling.

Giotto nodded. He didn't know why he expected anything different. He always left before either he or Tsuna were awake, which made him wonder why. It wasn't like he was going to beg him to stay. He smirked at the thought. Well, maybe Tsuna might.

"What time do you need me to take Tsuna out?" Giotto questioned. Mom would need time to decorate the living room for the party.

Nana thought about that for a moment and glanced at the clock on the wall, scrutinizing it. "Like around 3." She finally decided.

Tsuna walk downstairs at that time and their day began. Since, it was his birthday mom let him do whatever he wanted, as long as it wasn't dangerous, and he was happy about that. As we cleaned the house we sweat-dropped as it just became messy again from Tsuna taking his new found freedom to the extreme.

It was finally time to go. Thank God! If he had to pick up that blue pillow off the ground one more time he was gonna suffocate himself with it. "Tsuna! Let's go out!" He called out.

Tsuna immediately ran to him. "Where, where?" He jumped up and down excitedly, a gleeful smile on his face.

Giotto shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't really thought of what to do, but figured something would pop up along the way. "Anywhere!" He smiled.

"Ok!" He was about to run out the door, but Giotto quickly stopped him. He reminded him that even though he was allowed to do whatever he wanted while home he couldn't while they were out because it was too dangerous. He nodded eagerly, obviously not caring at having his freedom reduced again.

"We're leaving, mom/mommy!" They called.

"Be home by 5, Giotto!" She called. "Be safe!"

"OK" He called back.

Five rolled around and they were headed back home; Tsuna's arms full of prizes from the Carnival that was apparently in town. It had been a pleasant and welcome surprise when Giotto noticed it because he didn't think his other ideas would entertain Tsuna for as long as the Carnival did. He only half listened as Tsuna chatted excitedly about the things that they had done. He smiled indulgently, chuckling a little, and wondered if Tsuna had forgotten that he had been with him the whole time, so didn't need the walk through of what they did. He didn't mention it.

Opening the door he made sure to let Tsuna in first. "Why's it dark?" Tsuna asked nervously.

Then Giotto flipped the lights on and there was a loud "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" That caused Tsuna to drop all his prizes in shock. Giotto chuckled as he picked up the dropped items. Tsuna looked at him in shock and he smiled warmly "Happy birthday, baby brother." He kissed the top of his head.

Coming out of his shock Tsuna gave him a fierce hug and then ran to their mom and gave her one that seemed to be even fiercer. Then he ran to his friends and the party started.

All Tsuna's classmates were there, as well as their parents. Giotto's own friends were there as well to wish him a happy birthday, as well as to accompany their siblings. There was a knock on the door and Nana went to open it. Seeing her hand fly to her mouth and tears fill her eyes Giotto was about to go over and see what was wrong.

When she opened the door wider and stepped aside their father walked in with a cake and some other guys followed, holding what looked to be gifts. Tsuna hadn't really paid attention to the new comer until...

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, my little Tsunayoshi, happy birthday to you." He knelt down in front o Tsuna who just stood there in shock.

Tears filled his eyes. "Daddy!" He threw himself into his fathers embrace, not caring about the cake he was holding in this other hand. Giotto took it before it could fall to which he got a grateful smile in response.

Everyone started singing to Tsuna, but he didn't really seem to be listening as he just hugged their dad and cried, happy. After that the party livened up again, the guys that had accompanied their dad had left after dropping off the gifts and said they would see him later, or something along those lines.

Everyone was really involved in all the party games that were being played, though they were games for children everyone, including the adults, got really into it.

The house was filled with smiles and laughter. None of which were brighter or louder than the Sawada family's.

When everyone was gone they found out that when Iemitsu's boss heard about it being Tsuna's birthday he ordered him to go today, but under the pretense of going out on business.

The next thing he knew he was being given strict instructions to take the month off, and a multitude of gifts were pushed into his arms with more being brought out by some of the help.

"How lovely!" Nana exclaimed. "Look how popular you are, my Tsuna!" She squealed in delight. He just smiled at her sleepily from his dad's arms.

"Time for bed, kiddo." Iemitsu murmured.

"OK." Giotto offered to take him upstairs.

When he was at the foot of the stairs he turned to face their parents. "I'm glad you were able to be here, dad. Tsuna was really happy to see you." _I was, too._

"I'm glad I was able to be here, too, son." He smiled, an arm around Nana's shoulders.

With that he took Tsuna to his room and tucked him in. As he walked across the hall to his own room he heard Nana scolding Iemitsu. "You could have told me!" He heard the sound of skin hitting skin, playful slap he assumed.

Iemitsu laughed. "Where would the fun in that be?" He stated." I wanted to surprise all of you." He added a little softer.

Deciding he shouldn't ease drop anymore he entered his room and laid down after closing the door. He fell asleep to the sound of their soft voices, a smile playing on his lips. Today had been a good day, after all. Better than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 7 and I hope you enjoyed it!

Reborn hasn't appeared yet. Hm... We're gonna have to fix that! Expect him to be in the next chapter! :'D

I would like to give a special thanks those of you that have reviewed this story: **Chiri-tan, thepieh0le, Breathless02, Polar Pig, rachel-chanx3, bluecloudyrain, katsuki, TsukikoIchihara, TomRiddlewtf, The-Saddest-Of-Them-All, Plushiepaw, Nightmaric, Ryuubi27, k2b, Solera, Dremagon, .x, ezcap1st, Sachiel Angelo, logeloce of namimori, Please don't turn into yaoi (lol, that lol is from me, not part of the name.), HikariTakeru Vongola1827, Mel-Chama, GoFusaeGo, XxShiroumiArisaX, Emriel, Headoverheels4anime2011, DiveToWorld, Kichou, HikariP5, Lady Kokyo, IchigoStrawberryXX, khmer-roguenin, MysticMaiden 18, TsUnaYoSHixGioTToG27, Fai Senri Princess Arcs di Cielo, soul vrazy, AiMie-chan, samijackson, melody, Eovin, Kimi-Nyaaan, Dark Gothic Lolita, Kuro-Sacchi, cynthiacyvon, Kage Kitsune no Yami, deathlover25, chromechan, Silent-melody2413, Fallen-Linkin, **and last but certainly not least, the lovely,** Candy Penguin. **Thanks a lot, guys *tighthug*

**Kichou: **Ooh! Your response is well though out! I also think that the 1827 is set up nicely, for the most part it can be a stepping stone as to how the affection started. Like a baby crush, if you will.

**melody:** Lol, yes! Giotto is so gonna have a bro-con. It has been decided! When Tsuna gets older Giotto will be the overprotective brother that doesn't want any kinds of over friendly affections shown to Tsuna, but no one else cares about his over protectiveness and goes on with it anyway. Then he's all sitting in a corner and sulking to himself over his failure to scare the suitors off. lol. I can just picture it xD.

**Eovin: **Yes! I will definitely be adding some bonding time with the other guardians because I want everyone to be wrapped around little Tsu-kun's finger. Everyone. Muahahaha *evil laugh*

**Kuro-Sacchi: **I see you feel quite strongly about him not being in the Mafia, lol. No worries. I have decided to leave this light-hearted, so no Mafia business! :')

**Silent-melody2413: **Can I love you? Don't answer that; I already do! Your reviews were so well put and thought out that they made me smile a lot! You reviewed each chapter and gave your thoughts and they were such nice thoughts. Thank you so much! I hope this chapter is as good as you think the other are!

**Sawada Tsunayosh: **I can see how that would be difficult. If you've only seen him in that kind of light (no pun intended) then it would probably be hard to see him as something you haven't seen him. Hehe. I think it is a nice contrast though, imagining him to be this way. Seeing the way Tsuna is I like to think that The Primo had to have had at least some of the qualities that Tsuna does (they are family, after all), such as his kind-heartedness and nice personality. Charm definitely (I think we can all agree that Tsuna has his own kind of charm). :')

Thank you everyone for the suggestions and I will be working on those soon!

And to those that reviewed more than once you get more hugs! *hugs***  
**

I really do appreciate all the reviews** (I read every single one, and my heart flutters in appreciation)**, the faves, the story alerts, the author alerts, and the author faves. You're all such beautiful people! *cries*

Lots of love,

Laura


End file.
